Metroid Infection
by G-Nemesis
Summary: After Super Metroid, Samus is called in for a simple defense mission. When all goes wrong, and one of the most potentially dangerous weapons in the universe falls into the wrong hands, however, she's in for the fight of her lifetime.


G-Nemesis presents...**METROID INFECTION.**

Hoes teh noes!

When Samus Aran is called to the planet Neysha, to protect a groundbreaking new Metroid-based weapon, things take a turn for the worse as the Space Pirates come, with an unexpected cargo. From there, it's Samus and the Galactic Federation Troops defending the base and most importantly, the weapon, from the Zebesian Space Pirates. Enjoy, friends.

G-Nemesis :D

P.S: It wouldn't upload an RTF so I had to copy and past it to a .txt, and edit in bold, underline, italics and such on my own, so the formatting might be a bit off. Don't blame me, blame :P

* * *

**Prologue: More Than Just Security.**

_Samus Aran, We of the Galactic Federation offer you a mission of utmost importance. It may or may not have been brought to your attention that cell cultures from the Last Metroid are currently being used for Federation research. One interesting branch of research has made signifigant progress in Metroid-based Arms, on the planet Neysha. As a precaution for not only the facility, but the entire universe, we call upon you to help protect it from any possible threats. A large reward has been prepared, should you choose to accept._

_Phillip Faswar, Director of Security and Defense, Galactic Federation._

_END OF DOCUMENT._

Samus Aran near-mindlessly tapped a button on her ship's computer screen, as she had done so many times before. She'd barely been able to recuperate from the mission on that hellhole, Zebes...

_Not a hellhole...it was my home..._

Well, long ago it was. Long before evil lurked below. The Zebesian Space Pirates...the most foul beings in the galaxy. Samus had hated them ever since she was a child...ever since that day, so many years ago. Colony K-2L...her other home. The one she held no memory for, save for the only one. When her life was changed forever by the Space Pirates. It had started out like any other, people went to work, to school, to market, to bars and bays. They payed no real heed to the large ship approaching. It landed, like any other ship, in the Colony's docking bay...then they emerged. Within minutes, many were dead. Samus could remember it like any other day. She was just a little girl, home alone. She hid in a cupboard, praying for her life. Screams and shouts, glass breaking and people dying, all she could hear were the sounds of death. The attack lasted a whole hour, before most of the sounds were finished. All she could hear now was burning. Even the footsteps of the fiends had dulled. Samus crawled out out of the cupboard, fearing for her life, peeking through the flames for signs of life. None, save for it. The dragon. It stood in the flames, searching for survivors, searching for her. She hid, peering from behind a wall. When it could find no more, it turned towards the ship, and it left. Samus sat and cryed for what had seemed forever. Her entire life had gone from her...No, it was taken from her. Hours later, the enigmatic race known as the Chozo sweeped through the wreckage, searching for life. They found her, and took her into their care. Bringing Samus to one of their many home-planets, Zebes, they raised her, taught her the ways of the Chozo, and, more importantly, combat. The Chozo were normally a pacifist race, but under Samus' circumstances, they knew she'd need to fend for herself. They endowed her with one of the most technilogically advanced suits in the universe, the Chozo Power Suit. Capable of adapting it's form when provided with an upgrade of any kind, and being made of an unknown, but extremely resilient, alloy, and fitted with a very powerful beam weapon, the Chozo Power Suit was just what Samus had needed to do what she'd wanted to do ever since that day. Put an end to the Space Pirates. She rose through the ranks as a Bounty Hunter, quickly becoming one of the most feared and well-known Hunters in the galaxy. It was soon after that her chance for proper revenge showed itself. The Galactic Federation offered her a bounty for the extirmination of all the life-forms known as "Metroid"s on the Planet Zebes, and to destroy the Bio-Mechanical life form known as Mother Brain...the mastermind behind all Space Pirate operations.

Upon looking deeper into this mission, Samus learned that the Metroid was a creature of great potential, and threat. Found on the Planet SR388, the Galactic Federation came to the conclusion that this was the creature responsible for the extinction of the planet's population. The Metroid is a simple organism, composed of a Nucleus, surrounded in cytoplasm and a soft, solid exterior, with one of it's most defining physical features the four long talons attached to the edges of it's large "Mouth", an opening on the bottom of it. The Metroid was also capable of low-altitude flight. It's most intruiging capability was, however, by far, the function of the Talons and "Mouth". By stretching it's mouth wide, and sinking it's talons into it's prey, it could leech their life-energy, killing the target if no immediate action is taken. The Metroid used this energy to sustain itself, and grow larger, making it capable of sapping larger prey, however, the Metroid was already large enough to drain things larger than human beings, being roughly 2.5 feet in height and width. The two other abilities that may be more intruiging than the life-draining properties, however, were it's evolutionary properties, with many different stages of evolution. There was the Larva Stage, Standard Stage, Alpha Stage, Gamma Stage, Zeta Stage, Omega Stage and The Queen Metroid. Save for the none of these Metroids were known of until later. The Metroid's other intruiging trait was it's reaction to Beta Rays. Beta Rays make Metroids multiply in massive numbers. All of these traits, the ability to wipe out entire planets, to evolve and adapt, and to mass-multiply, made Metroids easily one of the most deadly forces in the galaxy. This also made them one of the most obvious weapons for possible threats to the galaxy. The Space Pirates attacked a BSL, Biological Space Labs, vessel, returning with a Metroid in a Suspended State. The Metroid was stolen, and the Vessel destroyed, and the attackers returned to Zebes with what was potentially the most dangerous creature in the world in tow.

Samus knew that the Space Pirates residing on Zebes could mean only one thing. The Chozo that had raised her, the home that she'd known for so long, had been taken over. Vowing vengeance upon them once again, Samus trudged through Zebe's caverns, throught the areas of Brinstar and Norfair, to battle the monstrous Kraid, a reptillian beast taller than most buildings, in his Lair, and the Cunning commander of the Space Pirates, second only to Mother Brain, a space dragon known as Ridley...the one she'd seen at K-2L. When at last these two were defeated, the doorway to Tourain opened, revealing the Metroids and Mother Brain, all of which were killed by Samus. Emeging from Zebes not only victorious, but a heroine, Samus went on to extirminate all the Metroids on SR388, her mission ending with the defeat of The Metroid Queen, and the birth of The Last Metroid. Instinctively thinking Samus to be it's mother, it followed her like a lost child. She donated it to the Galactic Federation for research. However, just shortly after it arrived at the research station, Ceres, the station was attacked by the relentless Space Pirates, lead by an injured Ridley. Samus returned to Zebes once again, defeating Ridley, Kraid, Mother Brain, and many other monstrosities once again, to get to the Metroid. Mother Brain responded with a Bi-pedal body, nearly killing Samus. The Baby Metroid, still seeing Samus as it's mother, displayed an ability that would have benefitted the galaxy, instead of threatening it. The Last Metroid latched itself to Mother Brain, then, using the energy recieved, gave it to Samus, replenishing her energy, and leaving Mother Brain weakened. The Metroid was killed by Mother Brain afterwards, before being conquered by Samus. Looked upon yet again as a heroine, she lived the secluded life of a Bounty Hunter once again for 1 month, until now. Samus knew what she was, she was one of the finest Bounty Hunters the galaxy had to offer. She was more than just security. Then again, it would be a nice break. Chances were, nothing major would happen.

Sitting down in her chair with a light sigh, she set the ship's course for the planet Neysha, ready for a simple defence mission. Little did she know, things were going to escalate quickly...

_The brain slowly awoke from it's slumber, knowing naught but pain when it finally opened it's eye. Letting out a scream from it's biomechanical mouth, it slowly tried to stand. However, it's body was destroyed. It was once again merely a brain in a case._

_The hunter...it did this to me..._

_The Last Metroid..._

_...it is gone._

Ridley approached the brain, trying to guess it's condition. The procedure had been risky, but it opened it's eye once again. The brain slowly began sending and recieving mental images once more, it's telekinetic abilities reawakening...

...and all Ridley could see was the Hunter's ship, headed for the distant planet of Neysha. He knew what this meant, and prepared for the attack. Mother Brain was back, and something was certainly amiss on Neysha.

* * *

More soon. Stay tuned. :D 


End file.
